i love you
by zeichnerinaga
Summary: ne, Sho, I just wanted to say, thanks, for opening my eyes to the world - serie of unrelated oneshots!
1. golden eyes

**A short poem- please review!**

**Kyoko X Ren  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Golden eyes,<p>

filled with tears.

My heart is crying,

seeing you like this.

I want to touch you,

hold you near;

lift your burden,

set you free.

But you don't let me,

you are chained.

By your own

- just like myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge: Marryage<strong>

**Write a story about ren and kyoko marrying.**

**Rules: *it has to be a real marriage!**

***neither af them is allowed to conffess their feelings before the marryage**

**i don't care how you do it, if they had been tricked (by lory) or if they were forced (by circumstances), but they have to marry in the progress**


	2. forgive me

**Another short poem with skip beat in mind**

**please review**

**kyoko X sho  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once - I sent you away.<p>

I insulted you,

and hurt you.

Now - I don't have you anymore.

I am missing you.

I want to say - I'm sorry.

You're not pretty.

You're beautiful.

But I didn't see.

And all the mean words I said to you

- I didn't mean one of it.

I know, it's late for me to say.

Too late, to get you back.

But - please - forgive me.


	3. You're in my heart

**this time from kyokos P.O.V.**

**Kyoko X Ren/Corn **

**Please review**

* * *

><p>We first met when we were smaller,<p>

We used to play a lot.

then you moved away,

and I was all alone.

I missed you,

and thought about you,

every other day,

that you stayed away.

When we met again,

I didn't recognize you.

you had changed a lot,

changed into another one.

I didn't like you,

even hated you,

at first, but those times,

are now all gone.

Now I know,

just who you are.

I wanted to tell you:

"You're always in my heart."


	4. i need you

**Sho X Kyoko Please Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I never thought,<p>

I needed someone.

I never thought,

I needed you.

I sent you away,

not thinking of needing you.

so you went,

and I realized

I love you.


	5. You and I

**Kyoko X ?**

* * *

><p>I look into your eyes<p>

golden

and I see you,

and I see me,

when we were still small,

when we were still innocent,

when we still didn't know,

the world,

You and I.


	6. hallelujah

**Sho X Kyoko i don't own the song hallelujah, i don't know who does, but i've rewritten a bit, i think it maches shos feelings**

* * *

><p>have you heard my song?<p>

I played it and it pleased the crowd.

but you don't really care about that,

do you?

.

well

.

it goes like this

the fourth the fifth

the minor fall

the major lift

.

I'm like a baffled king

composing

.

hallelujah


	7. to be with you

**songfic Ren X Kyoko. I own neither SkipBeat, nor "to be with you" from Mr Big.**

* * *

><p><span>to be with you<span>

hold on kyoko

show me what he's done to you

stand up kyoko

a broken heart can't really be that bad

when it's trough it's trough

let me be the one to show you

I'm the one who wants to be together with you

deep inside I hope you feel the same for me

waiting on a line of green and blue

just to be the next to be with you.

build up your confidence

so you can be on top in acting

wake up, who cares about,

that sho that talk too much

I've seen it all go down,

the game of love was all rained out,

so come on, kyoko, come on over to me,

let me be the one to hold you,

I'm the one who wants to be together with you

deep inside I hope you feel the same for me

waiting on a line of green and blue

just to be the next to be with you.

why should we be alone, when we can be together, kyoko?

you can make my life worthwhile,

I can make you start to

smile.


	8. Thanks

**I don't own Skip Beat**

**Kyoko X Ren/Kanae**

* * *

><p>when I first saw you<p>

the day we first met

I didn't like

I despised

your attitude

your ignorance

told myself

to chase you out

ignore

you exist

and I'm glad

it didn't stop you

from coming near me

from talking to me

from being my friend

.

thanks


	9. A thousand times

**I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Kyoko X Ren**

* * *

><p>A thousand looks ,<p>

a thousand touches,

whisper,

tell you,

what you …

… do not hear,

… do not notice,

… do ignore.

A thousand times,

i'm telling you

I love you.


	10. Fighter

**Songfic.**

**Christina Aguilera, Fighter**

**KyokoXSho**

* * *

><p>After all you made me do<br>You'd think I'd despise you Sho  
>But in the end I wanna thank you<br>'Cause you made me that much stronger

And you made me realise the truth

Well I, thought I knew you  
>Thinking, that what you said was true<br>Guess, I couldn't trust you  
>Called your bluff, time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough of you  
>You were, there by my side<br>Always, down for the ride  
>But your, joy ride just came down in flames<br>'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

After all of the stealing and cheating  
>You probably think that I hold resentment for you<br>But, you're wrong Sho  
>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do<br>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
>So I wanna say thank you, cause it...<p>

Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<p> 


End file.
